J.A.K.Q. (team)
, also simply known as , is the 2nd Super Sentai, the codename for ISSIS’ secret "Blitzkrieg Squad" which was set up to combat the cyborg assassins of Crime. The J.A.K.Q. project was the brainchild of Kujirai Daisuke, a brilliant engineer and bionics specialist who was the Tokyo ISSIS branch commander. Team Members Dummy JAKQ The Dummy JAKQ (22) were four Crimers who sparred with Devil Scrap's Scrap Gundan, the actual villains in the episode. Team History vs. Gorenger While investigating a UFO in the Sky Ace, the JAKQ team were caught off guard by the return of the reformed Crime with the Crime Big Four leading Iron Claw's armies. The next day, Heart Queen and Spade Ace encountered Peggy Matsuyama (Momorenger), who had pursued the Sahara Army to Japan. After Peggy reveals the markings on a murdered man's back, JAKQ learned of Crime's Citybuster project and the location of the syndicate's island base. Managing to infiltrate Crime's base, Ace and Queen learned of Iron Claw's plan to use the "Citybusters" on United States, the Soviet Union, the People's Republic of China, France, the United Kingdom, West Germany, and Japan while he and his forces retreated into space via UFO, wiping out any opposing threat by the time their return as overlords of space. After saving Peggy, Spade Ace and Heart Queen escaped the base before they were surrounded by the Crime Big Four and their armies. However, Clover King and Dia Jack along with the rest of the Gorenger team appeared. The two Sentai teams managed to defeat the four Crime armies before the Crime Big Four join the fray. But unable to defeat JAKQ and Gorenger in their individual forms, they “combined” to form the super cyborg entity “Big Four Robo”, overwhelming them until Big One arrives and suggest using the Gorenger Hurricane Big Bomber combo to destroy the monster. However, though it seemed hopless as Iron Claw retreated in his UFO and began to activate the Citybuster, it turned out Big One switched his hand with a remote controlled one that he used to activate the UFO's self destruct. Thus the Gorengers and JAKQ managed to finish Crime for good. Gokaiger Years later, the Space Empire Zangyack invaded Earth. This threat was so great that all of the first 34 Super Sentai were needed to oppose them. Big One served as right-hand man to Akarenger, who led the 34 Super Sentai. The 34 Sentai put up a valiant fight against the ground forces, but when the Zangyack fleet itself attacked them, Akarenger told everyone to combine their powers and save the Earth. This destroyed the Zangyack fleet and resulted in the loss of their powers, which resurfaced as Ranger Keys, that were dispersed throughout the universe. The keys were collected by AkaRed, and later utilized by the 35th Super Sentai, the Gokaigers, a group of five people from different planets who came to Earth in search of the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. When the Gokaigers joined forces with the Goseigers against the revived Black Cross Führer, now known as the Black Cross King, they were addressed by Sokichi and Tsuyoshi, along with several other representatives of past Sentai teams. Sokichi thanked the Goseigers and the Gokaigers, and told them even though they are not Earthlings, their hearts that love and protect others are the same as the other Super Sentai. As with the other legends present, he granted the greater power of his team to the Gokaigers. Sokichi and his team presumably got their powers back when the Gokaigers returned the Ranger Keys before leaving Earth after finally defeating the Zangyack. Super Hero Taisen , Battle Fever, and the Denzimen, emerge through a dimensional wall.]] J.A.K.Q., among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, were caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Arsenal Mecha J.A.K.Q. jakq-spade.png|'Spade Ace' Goro Sakurai jakq-diamond.png|'Dia Jack' Ryu Higashi jakq-heart.png|'Heart Queen' Karen Mizuki jakq-clover.png|'Clover King' Bunta Daichi jakq-bigone.png|'Big One' Sokichi Banba Ranger Keys The are what became of the JAKQ team's powers after they along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. These keys along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the J.A.K.Q. members. * * * * * Gokaiger/J.A.K.Q. Gokai Change Joe became Big One alongside Luka (GaoWhite) and Ahim (White Swan) as part of an all-white change in their fight against Action Commander Salamandam. Marvelous, Joe, Ahim, and Don became the original four Jackers while fighting Action Commander Nanonanoda. The five Gokaigers became JAKQ in their fight against Action Commander Zaggai. The J.A.K.Q. keys, along with all the Ranger Keys of the first 33 Super Sentai, were briefly taken by the Black Cross King and turned into Ranger puppets that were fought by the Gokaigers and the Goseigers. The J.A.K.Q. keys were defeated by Super Gosei Red. The Gokaigers became JAKQ in order to use the Big Bomber cannon against Action Commander Shieldon in a vein attempt to penetrate his shield. Marvelous beame Big One as part of an all-white Gokai Change in the Gokaigers' fight with Makuu Prison Chief Ashrada. Joe became Dia Jack as part of a bombardment of changes in the final battle with Emperor Ackdos Gill. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that J.A.K.Q. have their powers back. Marvelous became Spade Ace during the "Super Hero Taisen" incident while fighting against Kamen Rider Decade who had transformed into . J.A.K.Q. Keys Spade Ace Ranger Key.jpg|Spade Ace Key Dia Jack Ranger Key.jpg|Dia Jack Key Heart Queen Ranger Key.jpg|Heart Queen Key Clover King Ranger Key.jpg|Clover King Key Big One Ranger Key.jpg|Big One Key Greater Power The was granted to the Gokaigers by Sokichi Banba (Big One) during the return of the Black Cross King. Before that, after they gained the Magirangers' Greater Power of MagiDragon, Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow) tried to summon the Greater Power of JAKQ, which, seeing as how the Magiranger's Greater Power was MagiDragon, guessed was the J.A.K.Q. Blitzkrieg Dragon, but nothing came out of GokaiOh. The Gokaigers soon realised that they would have to find the 33 remaining Greater Powers themselves. Ultimately, this Greater Power was never used in the shows' run. Notes *JAKQ is the first of four teams to not have a Yellow Ranger, followed by Battle Fever J, Changemen and Kyoryuger. *They are the first team to have a White Ranger (Big One). *They are the first team to be joined by an additional Ranger (Big One). *After Big One's arrival, they became the first team not to be led by a Red Ranger. *They are the first team to be initally composed of an even number of Rangers (4). It is likewise the first to start with less than five, followed by Sun Vulcan, Livemen, Hurricanegers, Abarangers, Gekirangers, Go-Ongers and Go-Busters. **The Abarangers is the only team aside from J.A.K.Q. to have a four-man main team. *J.A.K.Q. is the only Sentai to be entirely composed of cyborgs, making them similar to the Kamen Riders, particularly from the Showa era. Since J.A.K.Q. along with Gorenger was created by Shotaro Ishinomori, this is likely not a coincidence.